confessions
by black angel in love
Summary: naruto stopped wearing a mask for a minute and love started blooming in sasuke's and naruto's hearts. shounen ai. mention of mpreg.


Author note: A little one-shot about Sasunaru love. It's a gay love so no flames about that but I accept flames for my style of writing.

Disclaimer: No, I don't know Naruto.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

=============================================================================================================After the battle was over, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke cornered Naruto to ask how he was feeling. Well, Kakashi wanted to know. The other two just went with

him because they were forced. "Naruto, how are you feeling? And I don't want the mask to answer." The rest of the team – except Naruto – were surprised by

Kakashi's choice of words but were even more surprised when Naruto answered using some cursing words. "I feel as if someone dumped a bucket full of cold

water and when it was emptied on me they dumped a bucket full of hot water. Also I feel as if someone turned me into ice and then shoved me in a fire, thus ending

with me melting. Then, I feel as if a mob beat me up and believe me when I say that I know how it feels. After all, if someone is beaten up by a mob all of his life

they learn to know if they feel like that. Those fucking bastards taking sick pleasure by beating a small innocent boy up." Kakashi sweet dropped at the amount of

killing intent Naruto gave off while the other two were so surprised that their eyes had flown wide open. So, in fewer words, to say that they were surprised it would

be and understatement. The boy's life was hell. "I understand. When we arrive at Konoha you have three days off." Naruto gave him a nod and allowed his mask

to slip on his face. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Naruto gave a mask smile a the others and left. "Well, that was weird. Oh well, Sasuke will you go out with me

when we arrive at Konoha?" "For the one millionth time Sakura, I don't want to go out with you. I love someone else and that person is a boy!" While he said these

things he was thinking many things. And all of those were centered to a certain blond blue eyes beauty we all know and love. 'What the hell happened to **MY** blond

to make him act like that? Where is **my love** hiding?' Kakashi sweet dropped at the mere thought of what he brought out. He was in big trouble. Very big trouble.

_**MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO**_

Naruto was in deep thought. 'Man why did I saw my true self to the others? Especially Sasuke, my first, last and only true love. Some would say that I am crazy for

falling for the ice king but I find it difficult not to fall for him. I love everything about him. I love the way his raven hair fall in front of hid face, the way his gaze locks

on my body, the way his eyes soften when they look into my eyes, the way his body stiffen when that bitch who listens to the name of Sakura Haruno but he relaxes

when he is alone with me. I find that so cute! I love the way he gives his special secret smiles to me, the way his eyes turn red when he uses Sharigan. To me, every

single thing about him is perfect. My two best friends and fellow ninja, Shikamaru Nara and Akimichi Chouzi can understand that when I see him my heart will either

speed up or stop beating. That if he is near me, my breath will get labored and my heart will beat as if it races against time. they understand that what I feel about my

love is true and unstoppable love. They know that they cant make me get him out of my mind and that I am not after his fame or money. After all I hate fame and I

hate the way he received it. I want to ease his pain and make him happy. I only want to be with him and be some used to him. Oh god, I love him so much. If he

looked at me even for a minute as something else than a dobe or like someone who isn't worth to be in his pretence, I might have a chance to be with my only love.'

_**Time skip to the day Sasuke was leaving **_

"Naruto, I don't want to hurt you. Please let me go." Naruto gave Sasuke a true smile, a smile that carried all of his feelings for Sasuke making Sasuke gasp with

the intensity it carried. "I'm not here to stop you. I plan on coming with you, whether you want me to come or not. I've been in fucking love with you since the day

we shared an accidental kiss. I couldn't get you out of my mind and I didn't know why. Then it downed on me that I was in fucking love with you. But the mask I

wore wouldn't allow me to tell you that I loved you so I had to redirect my feelings, even though I knew it was fruitless." Sasuke's heart stopped beating at the

confession and blood rushed on his cheeks making him look like a rose in the moonlight. Feeling rather bold all of the sudden, Sasuke rushed towards Naruto,

grabbed his – Naruto's – shirt and held him tightly with Naruto's head touching Sasuke's muscled chest. Titling Naruto's head up, he placed his lips at Naruto's.

The kiss at first was gentle and then Sasuke coaxed Naruto's lips open. He slipped his tongue in Naruto's willing mouth and explored every corner of Naruto's

willing mouth caressing each others tongue with their own. After five minutes – they were ninja they could live five minutes without breathing – of kissing, they broke

away from each other since the need for oxygen became too much. They smiled gently to each other, shared another sweet kiss and said together with one breath

three little words: "I love you." Naruto gave Sasuke a sweet kiss before fainting since his emotions were drained and at the same time they jumped around his heart.

Smiling, Sasuke took the boy in his arms and left to find the snake named Orochimaru. When he found the one he was looking for he said with an emotionless voice:

"I came for power and Naruto came to be with me and will stay with me." Nodding, Orochimaru led Sasuke to their new room. The following morning, they started

training hard and continued their training for the next three years. After those three years passed, they killed Sasuke's brother and started traveling as missing nins.

_**Five years after they begun traveling.**_

Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha, yes your thoughts are right, Sasuke and Naruto got married two years after they killed Itachi. The same year they gave their sperm to

two twin whores three times (of course each after a birth). It seemed that because they were twins they could have the same amount of children the same time since

both women had twins. Now, both of them were the proud parents of twelve children. Sasuke's children were a splitting images of him and Naruto's children a

splitting images of him. Sasuke had three boys and three girls. The three boys were named Fugaku, Kakashi and Itachi Uchiha while the girls were named Karen,

Mikoto and Konan Uchiha. Naruto had three boys and three girls as well. The three boys were named Zabuza, Haku and Iruka Uzumaki – Namikaze. The two of

them adopted six kids after ten years. Three girls and three boys.. the three girls were named Shizune, Tsunade and Kushina Uzumaki – Namikaze – Uchiha and the

three boys Minato, Jiraiya and Sarutobi Uzumaki – Namikaze – Uchiha. After three years they found out that Naruto could have children because he was the host

of the demon fox Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. The boy was named Konohamaru Uzumaki – Namikaze – Uchiha and the

girl was named Sakura Uzumaki – Namikaze – Naruto in respect of their female ex –teammate, friend, the one of the six they kept contact with and one of their

children godmother, the other two being Shizune and Tsunade while their children godfathers being Kakashi, Jiraiya and their good friend and strategist Shikamaru.

_**After five years passed since Naruto's and Sasuke's deaths**_

Twenty people were in front of two graves. They placed two flowers each of them on each of the graves and the older of the twenty started talking: "Papa, dad, we

hope that you are happy up there. We'll never forget the two of you so rest in peace. Papa, dad, the joined clans of Uzumaki – Namikaze – Uchiha are led by us s

since your deaths. We promise to make it into a clan to be feared, strong and respected by everyone. Don't fear for us. Rest in peace. This clan is our responsibility

now. We love you and we'll never forget you even if you're dead now. we miss you." The twenty people smiled and after saying another goodbye they left.

_**Meanwhile in heaven**_

Naruto, in his young form leaned into Sasuke who was also in his young form. "Our kids have made good lives haven't they?" "Yes, they have. Come on, the others

are waiting." Naruto nodded, and after the two of them gave their children a smile even thought they couldn't see it, they left to meet the people they thought family.

**The end**


End file.
